


Tooth and Claw

by TinyChulu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, Animal Transformation, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyChulu/pseuds/TinyChulu
Summary: In this world, currently there were three species of life. Human. Animal. Shifter. Over the years, though there was a raise of a sub-class simply called Ferals. No one can expalined why or how they were being created. Just that they were a wild class of shiters and if they kill any human or shifter, they must be killed on the spot. Many would argue that they can not be used for anything but manual labor. But on one island, someone had the bright idea of training at least one feral to be part of the Enforcors, a shifter police group created to protect and serve the shiter class.It may all end in blood as they unlock the secerts of the hidden world of the ferals.





	1. The Rabid Raccoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version of the story Feral. Hopefully this version does better as i now fully understand what i want out of this thing. As always please post some love and feel free to lend some ideas on this work of fiction.

It has been said that it was always the darkest before dawn. But in the modern world, there was no darkness. Neon signs, street lights, car lights and even the glow behind windows of buildings and houses kept the cities in some kind of light. A lone figure can be found upon a fire escape of an apartment building, laying on nest of pillows and blankets that he had pulled out with him to fight off the chill of the cool beach air. He breathed in the sharp intake of tobacco and nicotine and exhaling it all into the world as tendrils of inky black hair moved along the soft breeze coming the ocean. 

Sleep was never an easy thing with demons lurk around in the shadows. Both in the mind and physical world, when there wasn’t a true shield or weapon that could be used against them. When he does sleep, it was never for long and then he went off to find something to do quietly as his family slept. Case in point, he was watching the world below as he smoke and took sips of now chilled tea from an old mug in the shape of a cactus. The pink blossoms now faded from age and wash. The sounds of waves just hidden beneath the sounds of a city not yet hurrying along but always in constant movement. 

Emerald Isle was named for the abundance of green trees and hope of the founders that came to the island to find wealth and prosperity as they tried to be a large source of lumber for the mainland. It wasn’t an exactly unfruitful endover, however the wealth didn’t came from lumber sales but from the island’s resort within the woods. It was a city of itself with restaurants, shops, and entrainment for families and for honeymooning couples. Behind the shops and closed to the mountain range were little cabins, updated for modern world of course, where the rich could live out the fantasy of roughing it in the forest. The harbors, ports and piers however were for the not so rich. Mostly of the shifter class who couldn’t find work up in the resort area and thus had to make a living from the tourists the came to relax among the golden sands of the Emerald Isle. Even that world had a shadowy side, one that most people tried to ignore but couldn’t. The feral. 

A pair of mismatch eyes closed softly as the last inhale of smoke was taken then exhaled in deeply before leaving the lungs and through the nose sharply. A dog barking in the distance made the eyes open, reveling one grey blue eye, perfect in its normal human way. The left eye was more animalistic in unearthly blue. A perfect eye of a fox surrounded by scars that tell a story of an unforgiving life. Out of all things that made him different from other people, human and shifter, he did like his eyes the most. Then his sharp claws, his sharp teeth stained from nicotine use no matter hard he cleans them then the pointed ears. While many had suggested, rudely mostly, that Varujan or Vivi for the American tongue should hate these things about himself, he loved them. 

These physical traits of his animal side was what kept him and his earth safe. He found his strength as a feral. Even if the cold steel collar around his neck kept him from being a full animal in body. As the years became many, he had found that ferals were better at surviving in the harshest of conditions. Able to smell, hear and feel the danger better then even most alpha shifters. One feral omega was worth at least a pair of normal alphas. He should know. He had the scars to prove it. 

Dawn was finally breaking as the city was now building up in speed for another day. Vivi flicked the now dead cigarette over the edge and opened the large window to slick back inside the dark bedroom. He tossed the pillows and blankets of his outdoor nest at the two large wolves that were asleep on the large bed. The younger and slender of the pair woke when a star covered pillow balanced off his head. Amber eyes drowsy from an earned rest looked around before the large muzzle erupted into a long jaw breaking yawn. The rust colored wolf then nuzzled into the grey fur of his mate before creeping out of bed with a stretch. Vivi did a stretch of his own and rubbed an ache from his back and neck before pulling on a pair of worn sleep pants over the pair of lime green boxer briefs, tugging his vest tails out to lay over the waist band. He opened the door out into the darken narrow hallway with Cordrin padding behind. 

They both checked on the cubs still asleep in the main bedroom of the apartment. The elder child with Vivi’s dark hair was stretched upon the twin sized bed, sheets and stuffed toys all over the sides of it. The child always had to take up the most space when he slept. The father sighed as he picked up the toys first, tossing them over towards the large toy bin before pulling the sheets back over the small body. He knelt down on his knees as he carded his fingers through the messy but soft black hair. He nuzzled his nose first at a still plush cheek then down to the child’s neck, inhaling the scent of his heart in a childlike form. Behind him, the wolf had pushed to stand on his hind legs to do the same gesture to the toddler curled up in the old crib. Cordrin licked the baby’s cheeks and over the small nose, helping him to wake up as he wished he had human arms to carry the baby and a human chest to lay the head against. 

Vivi moved from the small bed after waking up the older cub to the crib. He first rubbed his hand over the soft fur of the wolf’s head before picking up the slowly waking toddler. The wolf stayed standing on his hind legs as he nosed over the soft rust colored fur that trailed from the nape to the depths under the diaper. The feral took mercy on the omega wolf and sat on the floor with baby in his arms. Knowing how infuriating it was not to hold his own child in his own arms. 

Markus was a wonder, being born of two shifters stuck in animal form. He looked like most cubs his age, a mixture of human and animal till he turn five years old of age where the animal become human and then the adults would help him shift between the forms. They were lucky that they were under the radar enough to hide the fact that Cordrin was in the family way for many months and then had his cub deep within the woods of the island that were kept free of hikers and campers. And no one ever really question where the baby came from, just was told that Vivi had affair with a wolf that ended badly and now had two children. With Hannibal being his own by blood and Markus, now two years old, was his to protect. 

Once Cordrin had finished scenting and covering the now fully awake cub in his own protecting scent, the fox feral stood back up, warning his son to get out of bed before he toss him out as he carried the infant over to the changing table. Hannibal griped and groaned but did eventually leave the bed to get ready for school. In the kitchen area, sounds of breakfast being prepared signaling the other adult in human form was awake as well. With the infant now in a fresh diaper and in a soft and clean onesie with a teddy bear hood, he was placed on the floor where his actual father was waiting to guide him out of the room. Vivi cleaned up and grabbed the trash bags to be tossed in the trash chute located outside the apartment door, down the hall a bit. He ignored the judgmental glaze of the old cow from apartment C-5 that was returning home from her morning job like always as he pulled the mess of black hair up into a large and loose pile on top of his head. Bane was curled up lazily on the large but ancient sofa, watching cartoons with the cubs as Hannibal ate from a plate of bacon and eggs. The baby wolf was caught in a highchair and gummed on juicy orange slices, getting the juice stained upon his cheeks mouth hands and the front of the once clean onesie. 

A hand tapped on the resident alpha’s head, then Hannibal’s and brushing down the red fur of the wolf cub as the feral walked past all three to find his own breakfast waiting on the counter as his brother was washed and put away items once their use was not needed anymore. He hip checked the younger Voicu out of the way and took over the clean up.

'You need to take the cubs to school today.' Beau said in greeting as he leaned against the fridge, arms loosely crossed against the lean chest. Both blue eyes drowsily watching the television in the living room. Vivi looked over a scarred shoulder, raising a dark eyebrow at his brother in question. The younger fox sighed and turn his attention back to the elder. 'Kendell called saying that the delivery guys called her saying that they just dropped the boxes at the back of the shop.'

'Are you f-fudging serious?!' He caught himself at the last minute, remembering Beau’s rules about swearing in front of the cubs. They already had notes from Hannibal’s teachers from months ago when the boy called the music teacher an awful name that he picked up from his father. 'Its not even, what, seven yet!' 

Beau just shrugged and stated in either case, he had to get the bookshop that both brothers ran while Vivi needed to get the boys to their respected schools. 'And please, no fighting with the other parents today. Its amazing that they haven’t demanded our heads on a platter yet.'

Blue eyes rolled in put upon disgust at the very ideal of having to behave. “I will try to get along with the other people, tata.” Then he yelped out in surprised as his hair was pulled. Both brothers then got caught up in a mock fight that was soon had the kit joining in, defending who against who, no one knew but he didn’t want to be left out.   
Bane just gave a huff and licked the sweet juices from his cub’s face. His mate ignoring the foxes in the kitchen and curled up on the wolf’s side to watch a cartoon rabbit giving a blundering hunter the slip on the tv screen.

@@@@@@

There was only one main road that cut throughout the main from the resort area to Gold Beach on the left side of the island. Connecting the two tourist destinations together. There were other little roads that branch off to different areas of the island with the exception of the Fae Wilds forest being inaccessible for those not local to Emerald Isle. The Wilds belonged to the shifters and shifters alone. 

So naturally, traffic would become a nightmare more often then not. Clearly showing the forethought of the builders back in the day. The island’s prime enforcer was certainly cursing them as he tried to calm two ladies down after one bumping into the other’s car. The bumper wasn’t even that greatly damaged but hearing the she-boar talk about it, one would think that her dull blue van was damaged beyond all repair. And despite both women never have met each other before that day, the elder blonde woman was out to get her and her daughter.

The only reason why the puma shifter was involved at all, not just a normal officer was the mere fact he only was two cars behind the collision and decided to help matters by offering his services as mediator as they all waited for officers arrived. They couldn’t arrive quicker and he wished he woke up the first time that his alarm went off. Not the fifth time. 

“Ladies, please. Can we just move the cars off the road?” He squeezed his middle finger and thumb between the nose. A headache was increasing the more and more the women argued at who was at fault. Again. 

“She owes me money. This will not be fixed cheaply ya know!” A dark chocolate skinned hand waved at the bumper with a very slight scape of paint upon it. The woman then went right into the other lady’s face with a painted white tipped finger in danger of actually going up the thin nose. 

He moved her away before an actually fist fight could occur, all though at this point, he might as well let it happen. It would provide some decent entrainment and he could have a betting pool going to help pay the oh so broken bumper. Enforcer Shannon, Shay to his pride mates and friends, barely noticed a rather flashy black convertible driving past then parked off road just a few yards away. It was when the human woman decided to curse the she-boar’s lineage starting with her mother. 

“Tonya! What is going on here?!” A heavy accented voice from behind the trio, momently stopping all arguments so they can now see the man approaching them. “You got everyone backed up for miles now!”

Now the tawny haired man grew up on the island. His body and muscles were built from hard work, darken from working under the harsh sun and of course the alpha genes made him a big boy from the get go. But when the biggest grey wolf that one has seen was slowly working toward a person, with a large head that may be full of bone crushing teeth, he may have a slight moment of feeling almost prey like. Even though his puma form could take on the wolf in equal footing. And then there was the clearly feral man walking beside said wolf.   
The man was shorter, yes, by he had to say a good few inches, almost a foot. But he could smell the animalistic scent from the man and see the features of man stuck in permanent quarter shift. The long nose and dark lined narrow eyes. The more animal eye was a first since most ferals had either both eyes human or animal, not just one of each. If the scuff on the man’s face was more cleaned or just shaved off he could see tiny dots of where whiskers would be springing out. The dark mess that the feral called hair covered his ears but he would put money down that they were pointed at least at the tip. As the feral approached closer, he could see the anti-shift collar around his pale marked neck among chains and cords of jewelry. 

Ferals were never a good addition to an all ready heated situation, never mind with a grey wolf at their side. Shay was not proud of his next action but ferals have proven time and time again to be un stable. Even if they were deemed safe to be among general populace with the collars around their neck. He straighten his spine, tilted his jaw up and put his body in a defending stance, ready for a sudden attack.   
The feral just quirked a dark eyebrow at the alpha and ignored him completely as he addressed the she-boar, who just walked away from the woman she was fighting for the past 20 minutes. “Vivi, oh my lord! This woman hit my van. Shell is crying and I know we going to be late for roll call.” The dark skinned woman turned on the water works, now that she gained an ally. 

“Sir, please just get in your car. We have every under control.” Still puffed up, Shay walked slowly, dark amber eyes never moving away from both feral and wolf. The sounds of sirens finally filled the air as reinforcements finally arrived. 

“HANNI!” A small girl with tightly platted hair rushed out of the van both either adult could stop her. She carelessly ran onto the road, almost getting hit by a pasting squad car. Would have gotten hit if it wasn’t for the feral suddenly was there to snatch her away and twirled away safely and off the pavement and into the grass. 

Her mother cried out while Shay close in to rescue the girl from the feral but didn’t as the girl was not crying but giggling as the feral danced a bit, mumbling a song that he couldn’t understand to keep her from noticing that she almost had a worse day then her mother’s van. 

“ I thought I told you girl to stay in the van! Lord, you need to start listening to me!” The arrival of two squad cars went unnoticed as the she boar bereted her daughter while she took her from the feral’s arms. 

“But I just wanted-“ 

“But nothing!” 

The feral sidestepped the two shifters and walked over to the van to see what the fuss was about. The grey wolf all this time was in the background, quiet and indifferent to the whole thing before trotting back to the black convertible that the two apparently came from.   
Shay was still processing on how fast the feral moved, he barely saw the movement at all. It may have scared him a little. Ferals should never be allowed to be out of sight in any way. He had seen enough of them tear down betas and alphas that were trained for combat like paper dolls. 

Even the more crazed ones. 

“So this is why we are running late, huh?” The heavy accented voice broke his thoughts as he now saw the feral now wiping a dark nailed finger against the bumper, crouching low on the balls of his boots. 

The human women wisely kept silent as she too recognized the feral before them, even moved to hide behind the enforcer. But the feral hasn’t really shown any real cause for trouble, even now he accessing the bumper and telling the she-boar that he could let a friend of his to see to it. He would even take the girl to school with him. Not real typical feral behavior. 

“Sir.” A uniformed snake shiter appeared at the puma’s side, her hand held on the top of her issued gun as eyes bore a hole into the unsuspecting feral’s back. Somehow that didn’t sat well with Shay. After all, the feral just saved a girl’s life, kept the two calm and now was offering to help the mother out. 

“We have a classic fender bender and these two ladies were now coming to terms on how to settle it. Right ladies?” He took the focus off the feral as three more uniforms appeared onto the scene. The ladies in question now docile since the tone was now more serious. They both nodded and went off to the side to finally exchanged insurance information. 

“What about the feral?” The police woman whispered, eyes still on the feral as he stood up to take the small farrow by the hand. 

“What about him?” His voice deepen to make it clear that the snake shifter better think twice before her next move. She took the warning as it is and removed her hand from her gun before telling her partner and the other two uniforms to back off and collect information from the two women that started this whole mess. 

Shay relaxed as he watched the man smiled down on the girl, gold tooth shining due to the morning light. It looked like it had replaced or was capped over one of the fanged teeth. Strange but the whole matter was strange to began with. Considering that most experiences as an enforcer involving ferals included blood and lost of life. He watched the feral walked away with the child, wondering what made this one different then all the rest. Noticing how weird it was also that he couldn’t smell his secondary sex. Just a scent of cigarette, wolf, and fox. 

@@@@@@@

Dealing with people was mentally exhausting when one couldn’t slap them when they were yelling in his face. More so when the reason was annoying dull then anything. Case in point. Mrs. Allison Jamison, who was upset about someone from the Reading Cove selling her precious son a gory horror exotica graphic novel. Never mind that the bookshop would never sell such a thing to a child. Or have one within reach of said child. The novel in question wasn’t gory as the lady would say it was. It wasn’t sex filled either. It was a modernized version of Dracula. With a long love scene between Dracula and Mina that was as a love scene. It was one of his favorite graphic novels so he would know. It was his favorite cause Mina was more then a love interest and ended up as vampire hunter. It was a good read and asked Beau to sell copies to the public. Apparently it was a bad idea. Mrs. Jamison thought a little blood and guts and kissing was too much for her little angel. 

During the rant, he gave up listening to the woman and was simply working on world puzzle game on his tablet. The younger Voicu brother usually handled dealings with the public. He was more charming, more easy going and able to pretend to give a shit. Varujan did the more physical aspics of running a bookshop. Such as carrying the boxes, putting the books away and slight repair. Nothing big, just should a screw became loose or a light bulb needs changing. As long he didn’t have to play happy salesman. The employees that Beau had hired had strangely disappeared the second this lady opened the door and starting asking for the owner. He was too slow to run away and now was stuck till Beau arrived with lunch and make the screaming lady go away. 

“I’ll have you know, you dumb animal.” Okay, that made him paused his game to look up straight at Mrs. Jamison. “We tolerate your kind cause you make great workers, strong and quick.” She was leaning in with a disgusting look on her overly tan face, dark red curls bouncing off her sharp cheeks. “But here you are pretending to be an actual person, running a shop when we all know that you are just good for one-“

“Aw, Mrs. Jamison.” The younger Voicu brother finally arrived, looking like he was actually happy to see the horrible woman as he walked in, carrying a few takeout bags in one hand and a drink carrier in the other. His wolf companion trotted on past the human and head-butted his mate as the older wolf finally moved out from under the large front desk. 

She simply straighten up and smoothed down wrinkles from her very lovely and very expensive satin cream blouse, making the gold bangles on her thin bony wrist clang with the movement. “Next time, I’ll phone your enforcers to deal with you.” Her heeled shoes tapped away on the tiled floor and slammed closed the shop’s door behind her.

They both watched her walk away before Beau switched from English to Romanian in addressing the whole scene that he had walked into. Vivi simply shrugged and tossed the tablet onto the desk surface, moving his jean clad legs off the edge. ‘She didn’t like her kid’s taste in books.’ He twisted up his mass of hair into a pile with a few pens stab in to use as a pins as the other man sorted out the food and drinks between them. 

A thin dark eyebrow rose in question but he let the matter dropped, knowing if Vivi wanted to talk about it then he will. In any language, Vivi says what he wants and would not be force. The man may be forced to act like nothing hurts him because these people treated any outbursts from any feral as threat but he won’t be force into talking out his feelings. Beau always hated that for his brother and wished he could help him, not that he doesn’t in other ways such as being the public face of their earth and business. Still he could see the claws that dug into the burger and how he chewed into the straw of the fountain drink and knew that if the lady had said anymore before he came in and…. Well, Vivi only has so much control. 

The elder tod didn’t eat much of his lunch before tossing it aside, grabbing an almost empty pack of Marlboros and a lighter, one of many found in the desk drawer before leaving the main area of the shop. Bane quickly stole a bite of the ignored fries before he followed his alpha out of the room. Beau sighed before giving Cordrin an helping out of his own burger. The scattered employees now came out of hiding to finish their own assigned chores. 

‘We should go to the beach this Saturday.’ Cordrin suggested as he laid upon his belly on one of the soft pillows that they kept under the desk for the wolves. ‘He always calms down when we do.’  
Beau scratched under his chin. ‘Maybe. Maybe we can even start those swimming lessons for Markie and Hanni. It would keep his mind off things.’ Sensing it was a good idea, he already started to make the plans to shift things around so Kendell would handle the shop while they were gone. 

It was already hard for his brother to simply enjoy life, why not this small indulgence. Well nothing could go wrong, right?  
Suddenly there was a few shouts coming from the front of the store as people ran either towards the back of The Reading Cove as Jonny, a ferret shifter, a long time customer turned employee ran in from the back rooms, shouting out how they were shooting in the alleyway.   
And Beau decided that the world hated him a bit more. 

@@@@

Most shifters didn’t really go for the cigarettes, cigars, or strong scented vapors. It was more of a human thing since the smoke and smell messed with the more sensitive of noses. The feral fox had learned early on that anything that ruin the scent of things and people was a good trick to use. Plus over the years, smoking cigarettes allowed him to collect his thoughts and calmed his nerves without really disrupting much else. He had dabbled in other calming drugs but they just make him dull in the head and he couldn’t have that.   
Beau had put his foot down about smoking in their shared apartment and then later on it became banned in the shop when he acquired it from its pervious owner that left it in the younger man’s care and ran off to retired in the mainland to be near her surviving family. Vivi just obeyed like he always did when it came to pleasing his baby brother. Vivi only knew how to be a wild feral, not a man living in polite society. So he listened and follow the rules like a good fox. He only put his own foot down on a few things that he knew that may end up bad for their little skulk. And these days, he rarely ever does that. 

The back door opened without much ceremonially and was shut just as uninteresting as he lit a white cigarette. The grey wolf lazily moved around, nosing over that and this in the narrow alleyway between the rows of stores. The bear shifter next door waved out a polite hello that Vivi returned before pushing a cat back indoors from a quiet hunting of mice. He wasn’t stupid. He knew people see the long sharp teeth, the claws and the collar and just assumed that he was just a dumb animal like that bitch had called him. Both shifter and human already marked him dangerous before he even tried to speak to them. Add in the heavy accent of his mother country and now they really distrust him even more. It didn’t really matter though. Not as long as his brother, his wolves and the cubs live and thrive. He would continue to play the calm and collective feral.

They kill the crazy ones right away. Even if they just having a bad moment. Better safe then sorry. He saw how the enforcer earlier that morning suddenly puffed up in defense when he came closer to talk to Tonya about her wreck. And how the police woman was ready to shoot to kill if he so much as flick out a claw. Most shifters were no better then the humans. Believing a good feral is a dead one.   
Bane jerked his head up, ears pointed in alert as he slowly approached the large dumpster that the shops on their side of the walkway shared. Vivi called him to leave it alone, it might be a trapped raccoon. Blue eyes closed in thought as a dark claw tapped on the steel collar but sprung open as there was an yelp filling the air. 

There was a rather scrawny dirty looking shifter crouching low as claws ripped into the grey fur of the wolf. The cigarette was dropped and forgotten about as Vivi ran and tackled into the rabid feral. His own claws digging into the unwashed skin as they hissed at each other. Sharp teeth bit hard into his own arm as he cried out before yanking her head off by the matted hair, tossing her hard into the metal side of the dumpster. 

He didn’t have a chance to look at the wound before he was clawed in the face, moving to the side at the last minute. He rolled to keep his back up against the dumpster before jumping away to barely miss getting hit by those sharp claws of the feral raccoon. She decided to jump onto him, forcing him to fall hard onto his back. His head now in-between her hands as she went to bash his head over and over into the harsh concert. Before going for a fourth bash, he grabbed her by the waist, blood escaping out from around his claws as they dug deep as he rolled them around to now be on top. Something hit him in the shoulder, causing him to yelp out in pain as he was threw back from the impact of the bullet. 

Once more, he didn’t have a chance to look at anything else, except for maybe a dark figure perched on the stone wall over the dumpster, till the feral was on top of him to repeat the bashing of his head on the ground below. Spittle flew over his face as he couldn’t find a secure spot to dig in but instead scratch at the rabid shifter before suddenly as was the whole fight was, there were two gun shots. Then the body of the other feral dropped limply onto his own. 

The fight was out of him as he inhaled and exhaled deeply and sharply. The world was hidden behind a shield of cotton, unable to understand anything as the ringing in his ears threaten to over take him.   
The now dead feral was pushed aside as an unidentifiable face came into view. Strong hands carefully held his head. He knew there was someone there trying to talk to him. But the fox couldn’t remember what the words were supposed to be. A hand was threating to break his shoulder as it pressed against the bloody hole. Growls now filled the air from over his other shoulder as Bane tried to push the large figure off of him. 

‘Bane. Shhh.’ He reached up weakly as he tried to get a hold of the now bloody fur. ‘See to Beau.’ In his muddled mind, he thought of his brother and how the wolf needed him to tend to his own bloody wounds. 

The world erupted with loud unforgiving sounds as more people shouted around him, feeling the ground below him vibrating in the chaos. He lost the will and fight to keep his eyes open but not before a new figure appeared over his face. Dark amber eyes shining like a beacon as someone tried to talk to him once more. He slowly tilted his head before the world was nothing but darkness.


	2. Rabid Raccoon part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are made. New partnerships are formed. Vivi keeps having a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with part two. as always please show some love as i wrote this with a small amount of sleep, hoping i did the two new boys some justice in their introduction. also i'll be doing each case as an arc. Some will be mutiple parts while others be like two or three, depending how long each one would take. "." means english and '.' means they talking in other language.

Emerald Isle brought many to her shores. Some for a short period to escape life, enjoy the beauty and wonder an island like this one could provide. To be pampered like a king and loved like one for a short while. Others came to find a new life outside the eyes of the mainland, to shed off the one from before and raise like a phoenix into something better. Or sometimes it was to hide.   
He met Beau Voicu first. The young fox was not as green as like most kids that found employment at the Reading Cove but faked it all the same as he stock the shelves and swept the floors for old Missus Robin. He always had a smile for the costumers even for the rude ones that tried to prey on his fake naivety. He was always nice to the bear’s cats, even kept that wolf dog of his away from terrorizing them. Sjveld liked Beau. He had a nice soul.

Vivi, on the other hand, was something else. Not because he was a feral. He knew that it took great will and control to submit to a collar, not able to shift forms ever again. If he ever turn feral, he may rather died then to never feel the brute strength and raw power that came from being an apex predator. Even his human form was massive and he used it to the advantage more then once. The callouses on his knuckles proved it. But when he first saw the elder Voicu, he saw not a broken soul. No that would be a false claim and an insult. He saw someone that knew he didn’t belong or would never belong to the civilized world. He only faked it cause his brother lived in it and he seem to be the type of man that would do anything for his family. 

But Sjveld got along with both brothers when Beau invited the other to work with him in running his shop when he took over for Mrs. Robin when her eyesight was going too bad to read much of anything. Beau was always welcoming people, even someone as big as he was with the rusty wolf dog at his side that looked as passive and welcoming as his master. With Vivi hiding in the background with that old beast of his that many mistook as a gargoyle till they tried to upset the younger man. Sjveld once or twice tried to talk to Vivi outside their respective shops, catching him on a smoke break and even tried to brush up on his Romanian when he found out that English did not come easy to the older brother. It always end the same way of course, the dark haired man just answer back as polite as he can but escaped as quick as he could. 

He wanted to try again that day when he saw the young feral walked out of the back door of the book shop, ever present cigarette already lit. The large wolf dog checking out old and new smells of their shared alley. The large brunet was already trying to shoo in Freya, his newest maine coon, from a nice morning of hunting mice and other things, and he waved at the feral man but sensed that it was a bad time since the young man’s hands trembled a bit as one pulled slightly at the steel collar around his neck. So he let him be and walked back into his own shop and home. 

No one understood the need to be left alone more then the large bear man himself. He has his own demons and troubles to deal with. He came to the island to hide from them but sometimes his past would come back in small measures. He wasn’t stupid enough to cut it out of his life completely, all types of information, good and bad was wanted as he played Sjveld the shopkeeper.   
The shop itself was not anything big as it housed some knickknacks and baubles for the tourists that came to the island. He would smile and turn on the charm to fool those people into thinking that they just can not live without whatever it was he wanted to sell to them. His collection of cats roamed and found napping in the odd places as cats do, some sometimes pop out of nowhere to sniff at new people while the others couldn’t bother. Her Highness, Miss Hel, an old warrior queen cat form, has her own throne upon the front desk as eerie green eyes watched people, human and shifter walk in and out of her castle. 

She was oddly waiting for him by the door though, not wanting to go outside but was acting most strange with ears in alert mode and body ready for whatever it was that had her defenses revved up. She stopped acting this way when she taught the wolf dogs next door to not mess with her. Even that beast, Bane treated her with respect like the queen she was. Vivi never caused her any harm nor she sensed any from him. Before Sjveld could ask her what was going on, he heard the telltale signs of a struggle outside. The growls and metal banging of the dumpster told the bear shifter to go grab his trusty shotgun that he kept cleaned and loaded under the front desk. He didn’t even notice Hel running out with him as he moved to find out what the hell was going on. 

Bane was struggling to stand up as he barked and growled, angry claw marks on his muzzle and his shoulders. Hel saw to him first as Sjvel watched in horror as the two ferals fought each other, Vivi getting his head bashed in as he clawed at the rabid creature. He looked up in time to see a dark figure standing upon the wall behind the dumpster aimed and shot at the ferals. He bellow out an roar of anger as the bullet hit flesh as he shot at the figure, missing the dark fedora by an inch. The stranger didn’t even flinch as the gun took another shot, this time killing the rabid feral. Sjveld moved to just to bash the man with the shotgun but Bane’s whine distracted him as the wolf dog finally moved to his paws to check on his master. 

The figure disappeared as quickly as he came and Sjveld let him go to check on his fellow shopkeeper. The dirty body of the now dead raccoon feral looked undernourished with bald spots in her matted dark fur, some scrap of clothing to keep her modest. Most rabid ferals barely cared for clothes, the animal mind not liking them and covered the body in protective fur or scales. So it might have been a recent shift from calm to rabid for the creature. He tossed the body aside and quickly took in the damage of the body that laid before him. A large paw of a hand grabbed the least bloody cheek to get Vivi to look at him in the eyes, trying to keep him conscious as he told him to stay awake and asked him questions to level out how bad the head damage was. The other hand pressed hard against the bullet wound in the shoulder. The wolf dog now appeared, growling threating in his face. The feral tried to calm the beast down, muttering in his mother tongue. 

Already on full alert, a sound coming behind them cause the bear shifter to jump onto his feet, shotgun at the ready. If there was more then one rabid feral, he doubted he could fight them all off. But he was ready to take as many as he could down with him. Luckily or unluckily as the case may be, police officers flooded the area as they had their weapons drawn and pointed at him. Miss Hel watched from her perched upon the now beaten dumpster as the shifter sighed deeply, getting on his knees, tossing the shot gun aside and hands behind his head.   
A large man, an enforcer as the badge hanging around his neck marked him, stomped over to handcuff his wrists together and ordered an uniformed woman to take him aside. Well this was turning out to be great day in the neighborhood.   
@@@@  
When a voice on the radio asked for assistance for shots firing at the shopping district, Shay was not expecting the sight he walked into. There was a bear shifter in a bloody shirt and jeans on his knees just glaring right up at them. A dead feral off to the side but as he handcuffed the shifter, he caught the scent of wolf, fox and cigarette. It wasn’t even been that long since he last smelled it and already didn’t like how the blood was mixing in with it. He automatically got on the ground, carefully cradling the bloody head between his hand as he stared into those strange blue eyes. 

“Stay with me. Don’t you dare close those eyes…No no no” He muttered as they disobeyed him. He roared for medical help as he laid his hands on the gushing wound on the shoulder. Out of no where, a body colliding into him, knocking him to the side. “What the fuck….” But sat still as now two wolves looked at him, teeth bared and head down.   
He barely saw the young man that was holding the feral close to his body, shouting in another language he couldn’t understand before the dark haired man limply covered his mouth with a clawed hand. The younger fox laughed half heartily as he linked their hands together. Shay moved to address the shifter but the wolves moved as one to stop him. He kept both hands out and in plain view as he slowly moved up to his feet. The two wolves formed a protective barrier between the officers and the brothers, snapping their teeth at anyone that dared to come closer. 

One of the uniforms, wisely keeping her eyes on the wolves, saddled up to his right side. “Sir, the big guy, thank fuck, came quietly. Asking us to let him lock up the shop and change out of his flip-flops. We got him in a car and heading for the station now.” The beaver shifter seemed too nervous, leading him to think that he needed to have a talk with the captain about her easily startled people. 

“Have someone see to the feral, he has a gun shot wound to the shoulder and may have some head trauma.” He ordered as he walked away, not liking how those strange blue eyes seem to be out of focus and how he heard the gasp of pain each time he breathed. Shouldn’t he be healing by now, not the shoulder with the bullet stuck in there, but the claw marks on his face and arms weren’t closing like they should on a regular shifter. 

But before he could take in more of the scene, he heard his people yelling and turn to see the emts having a tough time getting close to the feral as the wolves kept up their stance as the fox shifter moved to his feet, dragging his brother up with him.   
Really with all this. He cursed silently as he braved the wolves, flashing his own teeth at them as he addressed the shifter that was trying to make the wounded man walk back into the shop. “Sir. Please let them take him to the hospital. He needs medical help.” 

The eyes further linked the two as brothers except both were of a human as their angry blue stare seem ablaze at him. “We got it under control, Enforcer.” The voice wasn’t as heavy accented as the other man’s but it was full of anger and fear. “I’ll get my brother some medical attention.” He was dismissed simply like he was the beta and the man was the alpha. 

“If its about the price of the ride, I’ll-“ he was caught off by the door slamming in his face. The wolves gave them all one last look before trotting around to the front. He let out an irritated groan as he rubbed his bloody hands over the back of his neck, forgetting about the blood before roaring at someone to please tell him what the fuck happen in this ally. There was something going and he didn’t like it.   
@@@@@  
There was little known about the anti-shift collars that ferals were forced to wear if they wanted to be among the populace. Most knew that it kept them from shifting as people were worried that shifting would destroy the human part of the brain and make the shifter become stuck into animal form. They then become even more hard to control. The hidden fact about them was that it also kept the wearer from accessing the healing factors that came from the shifting process. 

Beau, from years of running with his brother, became very knowledgeable of the healing arts. The world seem to blur past him as he yelled at someone to watch the shop, for Cordrin to grab their bags and had the keys ready and for Bane to lay on his brother to keep him covered and still as he placed him into the back seat of his brother’s prized car. It was loved and favored, even to the point of him taking it from the mainland to the island on a ferry with the wolves as Beau and the cubs took a plane. It was the only time that he allowed such a large distance to come between them. 

Right now the car was pushed to full speed as he drove not to the hospital but to their apartment building. They were stopped for a moment till the cop allowed them to carry on with met with twin growls from the wolves and the fevered look upon the otherwise calm face. She only argued why they were going away from the nearest hospital but Beau answered saying that they didn’t trust the one that also catered to humans as well to shifters but the only one that dealt with just shifters. 

As he drove, he tried to calm down. His brother had worse injuries, much worse but he just had flashes of those past times at the forethought of his mind and just need to get them to the safety of their den. Finally they arrived, parking in a crookedly line in their assigned spot at the back of the building. The wolves were first out of the car, clearing the path to the door then to the elevators. Beau ordering his brother to keep walking and awake till they reached inside their apartment. 

Cordrin closed the door behind them as Bane ran for the large bathroom, trying to turn on the bathwater as Beau carried him into the tub. He tore open the now ruined brown shirt and washed the blood from around the wound. He would deal with rest of the injuries after he get the alien object out of his brother’s shoulder. He took a moment to calm his self as he turn the water off and went to grab the hidden first aid kit within his room and as well grabbing the bottle of vodka from his brother’s room. 

‘Bane, watch the door. Cordrin, keep him down.’ He ordering as he cleaned a knife first with hot water then pouring vodka over it. He moved to shove a wooden spoon into his brother’s mouth to keep him biting off his tongue. 

‘Wait. WAIT YOU MOTHERFUCKER!’ Vivi finally found the strength to grab his brother’s hands. ‘I need that drink first, my dear.’ This wasn’t their first about with homemade surgery but fuck them all if he was going to be sober for it. Beau helped the bottle to his lips, allowing a few gulps to past through before taking it away. 

‘Ready?’ He asked them all, himself, Lord, brother and wolf before he made his first cut.   
@@@@@  
The Enforcers were a group of alpha shifters that have risen from the ranks of all departments. Chosen as the best of the best to work on cases that normal police officers and detectives couldn’t handle. The Prime Enforcer was an converted position or so was many told. The alpha that was given that title was the third highest ranking in the territory. Then there was the council and then the Prime.   
She was a lovely hyena shifter that enjoyed having tea every day at 3 pm and has to have fresh flowers on her office window seal every day. The Prime Enforcer, however, could work on his people skills. Just a suggestion.   
Victor Memphis, in hindsight, could have picked a better time to introduced himself. To be fair, he just came out of a long briefing meeting with the combination of department heads of both human and shifter police stations. Frankly, he was starving and jet-leg still as he just arrived from the mainland just the night before. So it was a formula of bad first impressions. It didn’t help that when they first met that Enforcer Shannon had blood all over his shirt.

He waited for an hour for the alpha to show up outside his office, nursing a cup of coffee that was better suited for stripping paint off then for drinking. Someone had explained that he was responding to a few calls that happen around the tourist side of Gold Beach and would be in shortly. That was fine. That was also thirty minutes ago when he skipped lunch after eating a muffin for breakfast.   
The tawny-haired alpha finally shown up and clearly ignored him as he stomped past him and started pulling open drawers, searching through his things. Memphis cleared his throat politely a few times, smoothing down his black tie and straighten out the cuffs of the collared shirt he worn. It took a full on cough for the bigger man to look at him. There was a bloody handprint on his shirt like he tried to clean his hand off carelessly. He flicked his brown eyes up at him with a business like smile on his smooth shaven face. 

“I’m Victor Memphis.” He held out his hand in greeting, then pulled it back with a tick of his mouth as the man before him just stood there, staring. “They told you about the new program?”

Enforcer Shannon didn’t act like he knew what was being said to him but within two breaths he finally gave a sound of realization. “Right. They wanna put a team together, a sort of thing to promote togetherness between our species.”   
Memphis smiled, nodding as he laid the leather briefcase he carried onto the large black desk that sat before and started to pull out files. 

“Yes yes. They already picked the new team members with the two of us as co-leaders, you keep the title of Prime-“ 

“Look, man. Can we do this later?” Not really caring for modesty as he finally found a spare shirt in a bottom drawer, he stripped off the dirty shirt, dark tanned muscles on full view and hidden under a black Henley shirt, rolling up the sleeves to revel thick forearms. “I am in the middle of a case and I’m about to go down to talk to a suspect.” He walked past the human male, stuffing the ruined shirt into a clear plastic bag. 

“Now look!” Memphis lightly jogged to keep up with the big shifter as he looped the strap over his head to hang his briefcase against his hip. “I have flown on multiple flights to get here last night. I haven’t slept and I missed lunch and I don’t care if you are the God of shifters but fuck you will listen to me!” 

The whole room full of enforcers and normal officers suddenly stopped talking and moving around the two men as Shannon stared at him and the hand on his bicep that grabbed at him. Memphis cleared his throat and removed it but didn’t dare to look away. 

“I will say this once.” He loomed in, pressing up against his broad chest. “I am not having a good day. Not to use many details but I have one dead feral in the morgue, I have a suspect that will not talk to my people and a missing gunshot victim.” The dark amber eyes seemed to glow and he had to applaud to himself that he didn’t back up or tremble with fear. “So if you don’t mind, we will talk later.” Then he continued to walk away, leaving behind an aura of pure anger. 

The dark eyed man blinked a few times, looking around at their audience before once again walking to catch up with the alpha. “I could help seeing that we are to be partners for now on.” Trying to sound calm and collective as they walked down the stairs, pasting by the working elevators. 

Somehow he knew that Shannon was doing this on purpose. But Mama Memphis didn’t raise no quitter. He caught up with the man and was only an inch or two behind him. “You wanna help?” He finally spoke after a few long minutes. “Have you ever work on a shifter case?” He asked, sounding almost like he wanted to know the answer. 

“Well not officially no. But now is good as any to start.” He used his most charming smile, showing rows of pearl white teeth, hoping to finally to get on the alpha’s good side. Shannon stopped to look at him, hand on the door handle, rubbing his thumb on it while in thought. 

“All right, but you stay quiet and let me talk.” Memphis nodded before holding up a hand with two fingers pressed together and the other three folded down. 

“Scout’s honor, my good man.” The eye roll was not just rude but not also needed.   
@@@@@@  
The room the two men enter in was spacious with the one table in the center of it, barred windows in the back and of course an very pissed off and very large man sitting in front of them. Shay directed his….new partner into one chair and he sat in the other. Both alpha men stared at each other as he tossed the plastic bag onto the table’s surface.   
“Like I told that idiot gator that was in here before, I didn’t shoot either Vivi or that poor girl.” The bear man leaned back against the chair’s back, making it creek with his weight. “The man in the black hat and coat, looking like a damn shadow man, did and Vivi can back it up.”   
Shay lowered his eyes in thought before tilting his head up as he spoke. “How well do you know the man? Any problems between the two of you or you have problems with ferals in general?” 

He had to give the other shifter some credit, he didn’t even blink before saying he had no problems with ferals before claiming that his officials do. He felt his teeth gnashed against each other as he was told that some of them had applaud him for making one less feral in the world and should have finished off the other. He had to keep from curling his hands into fists in anger and remained quiet. 

“How is Vivi?” The bear shifter asked, actually looking worried for the feral. “He’s a tough guy but the feral did beat his ass good.” Then he moved his head to acknowledge the only human in the room, quirking an brow at them both. “When do humans get involved in our business? “ He didn’t allow Shay to answer before offering his hand for the smaller man to take. “Sjveld Cero. I would offer an card but they didn’t even let me get my wallet before they took me here.” He had the gall to smirk and wink at Memphis, pulling him in close almost out of the chair. “Let me have yours and I’ll just call you so you can have my number.” Shay just growled at him. He growled back before releasing the smaller hand and now since he had an audience that he liked, he sat up straighter, puffing out his chest and please Lord, flex his impressive biceps a bit. 

“Does that line ever work?” Shay rubbed at the end of his brow with his fingertips as he muttered for the human male to be quiet. “I doubt he would use a gun to kill a feral, he a big enough boy to just bent them in half.” If he kept talking, this was going to be a very short partnership. His phone in the front pocket of his jeans rang, saving him from having to kill both men, mostly Cero for preening like a fucking peacock. He answered the phone with a drawl on his name in lieu of an greeting. 

“Sir, we have located the Voy-cues’ residence.” The uniform on the other stumbled over the pronunciation of the brothers’ name. But it didn’t matter, Shay finally found the missing feral. He snapped his fingers at his new partner who scoffed at the action but otherwise found a paper and pen for him to use. 

“Thank you.” He wrote down the address and hanged up the phone. “Get comfy, we’ll be back.” His chair scraped hard against the hard tile floor as he stood. He didn’t care to listen anymore to any man or cared if Memphis followed him out of the room. He had a feral to find and talk to.


	3. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> main thing to take away in this part, Beau is a good brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sweet gods of fiction! i finally wrote a part three and didn't re-write anything. this is raw and unedited so take as you will as i try to write part four. Also `words words` means not English and "word" means English.

      Many of humans has this idea that since shifters heal fast don’t really know what pain is. That belief was dead wrong. It was just that shifters knew how to get over pain fast. Shifting from human to animal and animal to human was painful but over time, they just learned to down play it and know it won’t last long. Same with most injuries. It was a grin and bear it ideology that all shifters learn as children with the first full animal shift and then to the first full human shift. People, even shifters that should know better, thought the whole process was too stressful for ferals so the collars were made. 

Another side effect to the collars were a low tolerance for medications and alcohol. It took way too long for the young fox to drag the deadweight that was his brother from the bath tub to the bedroom. Vivi was alert enough to mumble out in Romanian, pure nonsense as Beau encouraged him to at least move his feet forward. The elder was three inches shorter in height then the younger but he was a little bit bigger in mass when compared to Beau’s twig like body. So it was more then a chore to drag such a hefty creature a few feet.

The wolves helped by clearing the pathway and pulled the bed sheets down, moving the pillows around to build a soft and protective nest for their nearly passed out pack mate. With a grunt, Beau gently dropped his brother who has stopped mumbling and now has fully succumbed to the vodka and drugs in his system. The dark haired fox blew out a long sigh from his nostrils, hands and clothes stained with his brother’s blood, and just gave himself a minute before gently moving the elder’s limbs into a more comfortable pose. He tucked in the pillows to rest the injured shoulder then pulled the bed sheets and blanket up under the scarred chin. He even took the time to pull the long thick hair into a loose tail so it wouldn’t be tangled up as Vivi slept. 

Cordrin appeared at his side with a wet wash cloth in his mouth. He thanked the omega wolf before cleaning away the blood from his bother’s face, making plans to actually change both of their ruined clothes before he left to pick up the cubs from their respective schools and of course clean the mess from his brother’s most beloved car. The cubs would be understandingly curious why their father didn’t greet them at the door or was sleeping during the day but Beau had a plan to distract them with a movie night with pizza and popcorn, a juice box for Markie and a Pepsi for Hanni. 

 

It wasn’t a full and solid plan. It won’t stop Hanni from checking on his Vivi when it was time for bed or wondering why he wasn’t out of bed when they wake up in the next morning. But one step at a time and right now, Beau just need to gather up bloody clothes and go down to the building’s basement to burn the clothes in the ancient boiler. He wasn’t as paranoid as his brother but he was just as cautious. 

He first grab some plastic bags, gathering Vivi’s ruined blood soak clothes to put in one and then removed his own to put in another. He doubled tied and double bag both bags into one and tossed it all out into the hall as he grabbed the cleaning rags and products to work on cleaning the bathroom. The bullet that he had spent a long hour getting out of his brother’s flesh was discarded but not forgotten in the sink. Before he even could pick it up and toss it into a bag with the dirty rags, there was a buzz at the door, alerting that someone was at the building’s entrance for the Voicu’s. 

‘Shit.’ He exhaled out the word and stared out through the open door, into the small hallway as he waited for the buzzing to stop. No-one’s here, he thought. Go away and try again way later. Like when the bathroom wasn’t a bloody mess and he had blood stained arms and chest. Beau slowly allowed himself to blink and then went back to task, scrubbing even harsher and faster against the dirty white tiles. The bucket of boiling hot water and bleach was cooling down as it went from clear to pink with each dunking and rinsing of the cleaning rag. 

His heart seemed to stopped when there was knocking at the door. Bane now was the doorway, both of their eyes met as the ill-timed visitor’s now called out his brother’s name, saying that they knew that the feral was in there, seeing the car outside. Ugh, how could he have forgotten to pull up the roof to the convertible to hide the stained seats. To be fair, the car itself was low on his list of things at the moment.

‘Go back to your room and close the door. Lock it if you can.’ The wolf gave a short but understanding nod, trotting back to the room. Beau stood up and look at the mess of his own self in the mirror. He quickly washed off what he could off of his bare arms and face before going to his own room for something to wear.  

He barely opened the door before a big tawny haired man pushed on in. He was followed by weirdly enough a human of all things. The human was dressed smartly and looked like he can hold his own with a beta shifter. Maybe even an alpha on a bad day. 

“Excuse me, but I didn’t ask any of you to enter and I think shifter laws still ask for a warrant.” Unlike his brother, Beau didn’t have a thick accent to be conscious of. Then again, Vivi enjoyed confusing people when he was in the mood to play dumb immigrant. 

“Well…” The big enforcer started to say as he looked over the various of items and toys that they have forgotten to put away. “ That is true, but my nose tells me that there is may be a chance someone’s here that needs assistance.” Eyes rolled to stare at the younger Voicu brother as he picked up a stuffed rabbit that really has seen better days.

“What my partner is trying to say, Mister Voice-u….? 

“Voy-cu” 

“Mister Voy-cu” The human tried to copy the pronunciation of the name as he stepped in closer, putting on the allure that he was a friendly, smiling softly with his teeth covered and hand out as he offered his own name, Victor Memphis. He pulled the hand back with a slight frown as Beau refused it with an raised eyebrow. 

In the background, a loud thump and a whine was heard. Beau pretend not to have heard it as he side stepped to block the view of the entry way where the bedrooms laid. Chin raised up in a challenging manner as he moved to cross his arms against his chest. 

“As I was saying, my partner was only trying to say that your brother, Var-u-jan?” He waited for Beau to shrug and nod before continuing on. “Was attacked this afternoon and looked to be in bad sharp and his car is covered in blood in the back.” Memphis leaned his head to the side as the sounds of muffled growls and words not in English came in from the hallway. Beau groaned and rubbed his middle finger tip against between his dark brows.   
Fucking Vivi could never sleep long even when drunk and suffering from a bullet wound. 

“He is fine. We are fine. Now if you don’t mind, it is almost time to pick up the kids from school. “ He tried to shoo the two men towards the door, grabbing the rabbit from the alpha’s hands rudely. 

“I don’t know, Mister Voku.” He swore the enforcer said the name wrong on purpose as he sidestepped him and moved closer to the hallway that led to their rooms. “Your brother did get shot and even that kind of wound would slow an alpha done a little if a bullet is still in th-“ He was cut off as a clumsly-moving Vivi fell against the wall, muttering in Romanian, asking who the fuck was these guys and what was going on?

Beau sighed and answered back in their mother tongue that these men were apparently here to check on him as he gently grabbed him by the uninjured arm to drop him onto the sofa before he could trip and break his idiotic skull on something hard. He gave the wolves who was trailing behind his fool brother a hard stare. Only the younger one bent his head down in shame. Bane sniffed and stared hard at the unfamiliar men in their den. Not yet growling but his fur was raising up on end at the maybe threat towards those in his care.

“Are you doing all right, Mister Voicu?” The human approached gently before backing off with hands up in an unthreatening way as the big grey wolf growled low in his throat, stepping in front of the brothers, cutting him off. Cordrin moved to lay softly against Vivi’s side, head in his lap to make sure that he actually stay put this time. 

The big enforcer growled back and now two alphas seemed to be in a stand off as the others stayed quiet. “Bane!” Vivi barked, head lolled back against the sofa’s headrest as marked fingers gently tickled the omega wolf’s neck. ‘You two are hurting my head…’ Vivi too out of it still to even think to speak in English, let alone to actual do it. ‘Tell them to leave, I wanna watch um that cartoon with the turtles that fight crime and eat pizza.’ He whined, rolling his free hand up in the air as he tries to figure out the cartoon’s name. 

The human cop slowly walked closer, eyes not moving from the wolf who has stopped growling but hasn’t backed down from his hard staring. He couched down enough to look into the dazed half lidden eyes of the feral, gently cupping his hand against a cheek to get the other man to look at him. The more animalistic eye was hard to determine anything from but both eyes were unfocused but not unresponsive as he used a flashlight on his phone to make them follow the light. “You really need to be in a hospital, Mister Voicu. Even I know that you be healed by now.” He backed away, turning the light off. Vivi waved him off. 

‘I don’t need to go to hospital. I want Hanni and Markie.’ He tried to stand up but the vodka still in his system, the pain in his shoulder and bruised ribs and skull and a ton of wolf fur and muscle promptly told him to stay down and still. He laid his sore head on a palm as Beau talked over him. 

“He said that he’s fine and doesn’t need to go to the hospital.” His brother groaned softly as he massaged through the wild unkempt hair to smooth out the pain. “So can you two please kindly leave? We do have children that need to be taken home and my brother needs to rest.” Blue eyes, both human, stared darkly at the pesky law enforcers. 

“Yes, I-We understand that but your brother needs to come with us to give statements on the attack and a shifter name Svjeld Cero is in jail for the shooting.” Memphis to his credit was looking like he was indeed understanding that the brothers simply seem like that they don’t need to have Vivi checked out while laying it on thick that their shop neighbor was in trouble.   
,

“But he wouldn’t shoot Vivi. In fact he would be the only one on this island that wouldn’t want to.” Beau argued not harshly but did feel bad that the nice bear was being blamed for something that he didn’t do. 

The alpha sighed greatly in disappointment then turned his focus onto Beau who wasn’t paying him any attention as he checked on the bandage that was deeply stained in dark red upon the feral’s shoulder. “We don’t know what happen to it.” Beau lied, refusing to even look at the alpha. He wasn’t feral, he can’t ignore the alpha’s voice or glare like his brother could when sober and alert. He refuse to give up any secrets to this stranger. 

‘My darling….’ Vivi nuzzled against his temple, already half asleep again. ‘I’ll make them leave, they are making you upset.’ He muttered in his ear. Always the protector. With what strength, Beau didn’t know, but he did push Cordrin and himself off as he stood. The alpha stood up to tower over the feral, who chose now to look menacing with claws slowly growing out in defense or offense, depending on the alpha. 

“You do this and I will throw you in jail. “ The big man spoke gently, not moving at all at the slightly shorter beta’s actions. Beau sighed and wrapped his hand around Vivi’s wrist.   
“You can’t take a feral’s statement without a guardian present.” Beau, once again, tried to remind the men of shifter law. “I have to put him back in bed and take care of the kids. Can we do this later?” He asked the human who has proven to be more gentle. His blue eyes plead for him to say yes. Maybe they could give a mountain excuses till they forget the whole thing. It was feral on feral violence and no one really cared about that. And he did feel badly for Mister Cero but he can’t allow his brother to walk into the station house full of people that won’t feel even remotely guilty in throwing him in a cell or even worse killing him for breathing wrong. 

“I’m sorry but we do need him to make statement as soon as possible, more so since a bullet can’t be recover.” The human did look generally upset at the fact. “How about I promise to be a stand in and make sure that your brother is treated fairly?” he tried to compromise. 

Before Beau could even say a word, his brother spoke up. “I’ll do it if it makes you leave my home and family alone.” Of course, his brother, mister cannot make anything easy has to suddenly remember what English words were. Even if his accent was bit on the thick side. 

Maybe he should have left the bullet inside of him. Only for a few more hours, though. He did love his older brother after all. 

 

  
____________________________________________________  

 


End file.
